full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucien
Lucien is the wolf that bit Peter and the others, starting the Talbot Pack. He also becomes the Talbot Pack's main villain and somewhat anti-hero. In truth, he is one of the oldest werewolves that had been subjected to the cruel and hateful side of humanity. If anything, he is trying to push Peter into becoming the monster that all men must fear in order for him to survive. Characteristics *'Name': Lucien *'Age': Unknown, possibly mid 20s (chronologically 300 years old) *'Hair': Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Ice blue (Red in Lycan) *'Likes': Taking Vengeance *'Dislikes': Betrayal, humans *'Type of Villain': Evil Genius, Terrorist, extremist, and later on anti-villain Appearance Human Lycan Background In the past of 1764, the Brotherhood of the Wolf, one of its member, Jean-François discovered a female werewolf who had cubs. He killed her and her pups, save for one taking it back with him to Gévaudan, France. With time, patience, and much cruelty, he taught the cub to be savage and ruthless. He was tortured into becoming vicious, trained to attack humans, and dressed in metal armor plating and spikes along with a large mask and metal implants in its jaw to make it more formidable and frightening. As the werewolf grew, it was sent to kill peasants and farm folk all over the small community of Geavudon, spreading the word of the Brotherhood of the Wolf, hoping to overthrow the King of France. During his time, Jean-François had named him Lucien, named after the first offspring of the first Lycan. Fronsac and his ‘brother’ Mani, who was also a werewolf, as well as an unknown third party, tracked down and destroyed the Brotherhood of the Wolf, but Lucien escaped, as Fronsac let him live, showing Lucien the first sign of compassion from a human ever since. In the Xanders Fire, he was injected with a toxin that didn’t kill him but left him paralyzed for six years, but was left to watch all his pack burn in the house to die by Katherine Argent, all but two children survived. Later on, it was revealed that Lucien was the Alpha werewolf who had bitten Peter Talbot and committed the murders throughout the first story arc, who were arsonists and conspirators involved in the Xanders Fire, as well as the werewolf who bit Peter’s classmates. Later on in the Homecoming dance, he attacks and bites Kylie a second time, as it is later revealed he left an imprinted command, which would be his back-up plan. In the Story 1 finale, Lucien assumingly kills Kate Argent, the final culprit and mastermind of the Xanders Family home fire, and was defeated by Peter, Ashley, Sarah, Mikey, Tom, Maria, Derek, and even Christie, who becomes a werewolf. Lucien then disappears, along with the body of Katherine Argent. Lucien became an Alpha of a new pack, the Xanders family. His nephew Derek, was tricked by Kate Argent and the Argent Family, minus Christie’s dad, to lead them to the pack, and convinced Lucien of their plan to start an all-out war with humanity and Lycans, realizing every one of the potential threat of the Paranormal and the Supernatural. He and Katherine even had an affair that resulted in her getting pregnant on the New Moon. But this led to her betrayal, as she aborted her secret child, led the werewolf hunters to the Xanders house, and burned to the ground killing members of the family. Lucien survived and but was severally injured and injected with a venom that left him comatose for six years, before he awoken. Apparently, the fire damaged his mind and body and gave him a thirst for vengeance, re-igniting his distrust and hatred of the human race. He was so determined, he killed an Alpha werewolf, to steal their alpha powers to add to his own. Half of the Alpha's body was found and sparked the curiosity of not just the one investigating it, Derek Xanders, but also of Peter Talbot and Mikey Corvis. While looking for the other half, Peter is attacked by Lucien in his wolf form. Once he realizes he's a werewolf, the three boys team up with the girls to find out the truth. Over the arc, Lucien killed the hunters involved with his family's murder and menaced Peter, Derek, Ashley, Mikey, Sarah, and Maria, while his human form faked being in a coma . He even tried to get Peter to decide to be a part of his pack or let him kill his friends, but mostly threatened Christie who didn’t know that Alpha was Peter. Eventually his secret is revealed and Lucien began stalking Peter and his friends even in human form, he even manipulates Derek to his own ends. At one point he even tries to turn Ashley’s sister into a werewolf, but that plan is foiled. On the night of the Spring Formal before Summer Break, Lucien attacks Kylie Ginxem, a girl-turned-werewolf by Mikey on the next Full Moon. The resulting panic cuts the dance short. Lucien meets up with Mikey and the others, and demands offers to help him, but they all refuse, even when Lucien tries to use Mikey’s or Ashley’s crush on Peter and Kylie against the two. Later that night, at the remains of the Xanders’ Mansion home, Peter and Derek are cornered by Kate Argent and her niece, Christie, Peter's friend and love interest. This is not before Derek reveals the truth about how he was responsible for his family’s death at Kate’s betrayal to Lucien, who also states to Kate’s brother and everyone how she carried his child, and destroyed the Xanders and her child to cover up the affair. Lucien suddenly attacks and imprisons Kate Argent, as well as transferring the memories of the Xanders family that died into Kate’s mind, forever imprinting the agony of their deaths. In the fight that follows, Peter, Mikey, Ashley, Sarah, Maria, Derek, Kylie, Sir John, their acquaintance Singh, as well as a newly turned Christie manage to subdue Lucien, and Derek slashes his throat, while Peter uses the silver katana to pierce his heart, killing him. Or so it seemed. During the Reptile Genesis story arc, Lucien appeared to Kylie as a hallucinatoin as a result of him transferring his last command to her mentally. This was an elaborate plot that led to his ressurection, but he’s physically weak and needs time to recuperate. But that doesn’t make him weak enough to infect two teens (Ryoka and Upton) to infect others to make a new pack for himself to guard him long enough to gain his Alpha strength. Lucien witnessed Victoria Argent become the new mastermind behind Kanima, the Lizard Man about to recreate Everett into a new race of Were-Reptiles. Lucien goes to Sir John and Abraham Argent, revealing to them how to stop Kanima and hence Victoria. The plan was to poison Victoria with Mountain Ash once she had been infected by Peter, whom the threatened to kill her own daughter, Christie, who was weakened by Wolfsbane, and then to administer the cure to the Were-Reptile virus that Kanima had made airborne all over Everett. Once Victoria and Kanima are defeated, Lucien disappears once again to give the others peace of mind. Until the next morning, where he states that a pack consisting entirely of Alphas are coming. Personality Lucien has with him the wisdom and experience of three hundred years, seeing that he ages slower than most werewolves do. Much much slower compared to the others. While Sir John Talbot has the body of a fifty year old man while he’s in fact ninety, Lucien has the body of a man in his mid twenties, while in chronological terms he’s over three hundred years of age. Over the three centuries, he’s learned more of Lycan myths and knowledge more than Sir John, and has far more combat. Very intelligent and calculating are the best ways to describe his mind. As a pup, his family and mother were all slaughtered, and he had been tortured to become vicious. This has left him scarred an unable to trust humans ever again. However, his heart, whether hardened by his hatred for humans, has a soft side for his pack. As he was convinced by the Argents of the 21st Century to start a new one in the hopes of igniting a war to force the civilized world to acknowledge the supernatural to be real. Lucien cared for his new pack, as well as his nephew and niece, who both survived the fire. He is also somewhat of a romantic but knows the dangers of it, such as he fell in love with Katherine Argent, and she was with child by accidnet during the New Moon, the time where a werewolf’s powers are dormant, and they are allowed a night to be human. Katherine wasn’t changed into a werewolf, but the child in her could have been. And as a further act of betrayal from her, Katherine not only killed off the Pack in the Xander house, but also the unborn child. Lucien is considered the Magneto of the Werewolves, growing angry and vengeful, believing that Humanity would never accept them and view them all as beasts and monsters. Thus has left a deep resentment and vengeful side, which makes him live for revenge even more, killing or cursing his enemies, such as Katherine. Though for some enemies, he decides not saving them would be a bonus, rather than make them destroy what is dear to them, such as he tricked Katherine into betraying her family, getting everyone to where, and even worse… transferred the memories he had experienced of all those who died in the fire, transferring all their pain and suffering into her, leaving her mentally scarred with those cries and pain, forever torturing her. Skills/Abilities *'Alpha Werewolf' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Benedict Cumberbatch Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Villains Category:Lucien's Pack